


The Price

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Reylo Sin Anthology Piece, Sex apparently leads to the dark side, Smut, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: Part of the Reylo Sin Anthology
Jedi Knight Ben Solo's body was the price  that Empress Rey demanded for peace in the galaxy. 
List of Kinks: Jedi Ben/Dark Jedi Rey, first time, masturbation, oral play, Virgin Ben/Seductress Rey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Reylo Sin Anthology that you can find [here.](http://reylo-sin-anthology.tumblr.com/post/152123566648/reylo-sin-anthology-edition-i-early-release)

Ben Solo choked back his irritation, using Jedi techniques to calm himself. His master stared balefully at him, his face mostly hidden in shadows. Ben could not let himself look at his uncle. 

“You agreed to this?,” he finally asked through clenched teeth. Luke gave a barely perceptible nod. 

“It brings peace to the galaxy, Ben. I know we’ve fought the Empire for decades now and it’s ravaged the galaxy. So many planets destroyed,” Luke replied mournfully. Ben closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He couldn’t believe his mother’s actions. To willingly sell her son to the Empire to secure a peace treaty. He let the disappointment wash through him, an acrid taste on his tongue. 

“Careful, Ben. Anger is a slippery slope to the dark side,” Luke warned, placing a calming hand on Ben’s shoulder. He shrugged it off. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I am no better than a slave!”

“Your grandfather was a slave and he brought peace to many planets,” Luke countered gravely. Ben snorted. 

“Before he destroyed them,” he snorted before pausing. “Do you think the Empire wants to turn me?” Luke faintly smiled, drawing back his hood, his gray wild locks springing free. 

“You can only turn if you want to, Ben. No one can force you. That’s why you should deeply meditate before you go to the Empire’s quarters tonight.”

“Tonight?!”

“Yes. The Empress wants to greet you only. She promised Leia a small dinner between the two of you, in order that you may get acquainted with her. Away from prying eyes.” He grasped Ben’s shoulders tightly and looked into the younger man’s dark eyes. “Think of the peace you can bring, Ben. Think of the lives you will save.”

“By becoming a whore,” Ben replied bitterly. 

“She did not request sex as part of the bargain. She requested a companion and you specifically.” Ben shook his head. He remembered the initial meeting between the Empress and his mother. Chief of State Leia Organa Solo held her head high as she swept into the rooms set aside on Chandrila for the truce brokerage. She was clad in a stately white gown, a cape flowing behind her, her hair up in a complicated style. Ben, Luke, and a handful of other Jedi followed her into the room, fanning out to survey the storm troopers on the other side whose hands tightly clutched blasters. 

Leia took her seat and the Empress came in. Ben had swallowed hard. He had never seen a woman quite as captivating. She was slender, chestnut hair cascading over her shoulders, her eyes smoldering and darkened with kohl. A black gown hugged her hips before flowing behind her in a column of silk, a brilliant array of gems at her throat and dripping down to touch the swell of her breasts. Ben had heard the other men around him breathe in sharply and imagined that was her role. To enchant. Her eyes had a strange amber gleam to them and he felt Luke stiffen beside him. 

“She wants more than a companion,” Ben said darkly to Luke. “She wants an apprentice, a conquest.” He still remembered the way her eyes roved hungrily over him. 

“You are one of my best students, Ben. You are on your way to becoming a master Jedi. The galaxy has been at war for over sixty years. Please. Let us enjoy a modicum of peace,” Luke murmured. Ben shook his head again and strode away from him. 

  
  


He dutifully took a shuttle to the Empire’s embassy on Coruscant. As part of the deal, they would have an embassy on several key planets to negotiate trade and to keep open relations with the New Republic. It was an old building but grand enough, he supposed. He was surprised they let him keep his lightsaber as he was ushered into a lift up to the highest floor before being escorted through a pair of burgundy doors. The attendants bowed and left and Ben was standing in the Empress’ quarters. 

Richly furnished, he thought, wondering where the Empire got the funds to keep their Empress so lavishly attired and ensconced in rooms with overstuffed chairs, deep couches, a vase of flowers on almost every table. He shifted his weight, unsure of where to go. The scarlet robed Royal Guard stood at every door, their faces hidden behind masks. 

After a moment, a small bell chimed and the guards flowed synchronously past him and out the door. He heard a lock slide into place and tried to soothe his racing heart. The lights in the room dimmed and a door to his far left opened. 

She glided into the room and Ben averted his eyes immediately. She had chosen to wear a sheer black dress, lace curving to cover her nipples and apex, the black ribboned hem barely skimming the tops of her thighs, with heels with a strap around her ankle, and a thin lace robe. She strode up to him and he tried to ignore the tan expanse of her smooth leg, a glittering diamond collar around her throat. 

“Your Majesty, I fear I must have misunderstood the invitation for dinner,” he stammered, keeping his eyes on the ground. She walked around him, trailing one finger along his bicep, along his back, the tiny tip of her rosebud tongue flicking out to lick to the top of her lips.

“Oh no, you didn’t. I just failed to specify that you were the main course,” she purred. Ben slowly backed away. 

“I’m a Jedi, ma’am.”

“And I’m not.” His knees hit the back of a couch and he sat down hard. The Empress wasted no time, straddling him and locking her strong legs around his back. He turned his face away, aware that her breasts were near his mouth, her nipples visible through the sheer fabric. 

“Besides, your highness, the Jedi Code says nothing about sex, only about attachments,” she teased. “Are you worried that you will become attached to me?” Ben stammered something, he was sure, but he could not think through the lust coursing through his body. He was surprised at his fierce reaction, his heart speeding up. 

“I’m not royalty, your majesty,” he finally got out. She undulated on him, grasping his shoulders and leaning back, her nipples brushing the bristles on his face. He tried to repress a shiver. She dipped her face near his, her breath cool against his burning skin.  

“A son of the Organas of Alderaan. You are a member of the Elder Houses and I respect that. And a grandson of our Lord Vader. Such power,” she whispered before taking the lobe of his ear between her neat teeth and pulling. Ben winced and jerked away. Taking her firmly in his hands and trying to ignore how they spanned her waist easily, he lifted her up and deposited her on the couch. He stood and stiffly moved toward the doors.

“I must insist that this end. I’ve read the treaty between my mother and you, and sex was not a part of the bargain.” He was pleased he kept his voice even. The Empress gazed up at him from the couch. Her negligee had slid up when he moved her so that he could see an expanse of her thigh. As if sensing his gaze, she opened her legs to stand up and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. He knew from that glimpse that she wore nothing underneath and was becoming uncomfortably aware that his cock was twitching. He kept his eyes closed, focused on his breathing, letting the Force flow through him. 

“If you read the full treaty, you would see the lines: and as such services desired by the Empire that do not violate sections blah blah blah,” the Empress said coolly. “I desire your cock in me and I would have it be willingly.”

“You understand that I cannot,” he replied in an equally composed voice. The Empress raised a brow. 

“You can fuck me, Ben. You just can’t become attached to me,” she almost snarled. She walked toward him, her gaze steady on his. He was enchanted by the depth of her eyes and did not see her hand dart out and press against his crotch. He gasped and backed into the wall behind him. Her eyes gleamed with a wicked light. 

“And you want me too. Why deny it? It’s just one night,” she questioned archly. He shook his head, trembling as she slid her robe down her shoulders, letting it spill onto the floor before grasping the hem of her negligee and pulling it off, her breasts bouncing from the rough motion. She stepped out of the circle of fabric, her skin pebbling from the cool air. She was naked, gloriously naked, his brain shouted at him. He suppressed a groan. He was so hard he was certain he was going to come just from looking at her. 

She backed away from him, the light gleaming on her slim body and sat on a chair facing him, her eyes always locked on his. He was ashamed he could not look away, even when she spread her legs, the diamonds around her throat sparkling in the dim light. He tried to look away but was caught. He suspected she knew. 

“It’s just sex,” she purred, sliding one hand over her breast, massaging it before continuing her journey south. “And I’ve been wet for you since the day I saw you at the treaty negotiations, Ben Solo,” her fingers dipped into her slit and began stroking herself. Ben’s mouth went dry. “You’ve got such broad shoulders and big hands. I’ve been dreaming about you. Your cock in my mouth, covering me in your cum. I’ve been thinking about you fucking me, how big you must be,” she moaned loudly, one hand kneading her breast, the other slipping a finger into her pussy. Ben tried to swallow but swore he was only gaping. 

“It’s just sex,” she panted again, her hips rolling against her fingers. “Help me find relief. Please, Ben.” He moved forward as if in a dream. She looked up through him through fluttering lashes, her mouth open and her cunt glistening wetly. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. He had stuck to the Jedi Code admirably, never let his eyes stray. He had shared a few kisses with a girl when he was seventeen but that was a dozen years ago now.  He shamefully had taken care of his needs for years now, hunched over in the ‘fresher stall, his hand pumping himself rapidly, his eyes squeezed shut. He could never have imagined this. He licked his lips. 

“Touch me,” she begged, her breaths coming quick. He reached down and followed her fingers with his. She gasped and arched against him. His breathing was ragged--she was so tender and wet, he dimly thought--and he slid one finger in her twat, into the velvet warmth next to hers, both of them deep inside of her. She slammed herself down on him, abandoning herself to grip his shoulders with one hand as he loomed over her. He let his thumb trace over a hard nub he felt and she mewled against him. Assuming this was right, he caressed it again and she threw her head back crying his name. He felt a wet stain against his pants and was embarrassed to realize he was dripping. 

“Your Majesty,” he managed to get out when she clamped a hand across his mouth. 

“Rey,” she panted. “Call me Rey. Now taste me.” 

“What?,” he asked, bewildered. He watched as she put one finger, one she had stroked herself with, against his lips before wiggling it between his lips. She was sweet tasting, rich like Nubian wine, he realized, and began to suck. Her mouth parted and he gasped as her other hand reached down to brush against his balls. His breath hitched as she gripped them firmly and began to roll them in her hand, her thumb brushing against the base of his cock. 

She slid off the chair and onto her knees in front of him, her hands busy with his pants. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and let them settle on her shoulders. She pulled his cock free and wrapped her cherry red lips around the tip, her tongue flicking against the dripping slit. His mind was a haze, he couldn’t think, just gaze in fascination as she took him in her mouth, sliding down the full length. He shuddered as she began to suck, one hand fondling his balls. He cried out, his hips awkwardly thrusting forward. He inhaled sharply as he realized one finger was slowly circling his anus. He tried to squirm away to end up more deeply in her mouth, a moan reverberating through him.

Rey pulled back and he tried not to cry in desperation. She took a finger and ran it around it his tip, rolling it with his pre cum before leaning forward and kissing the tip. He nudged himself into her mouth and she smiled around him. He almost whined as she resumed before yelping. She was circling him again with the wet finger, gently probing him with it, working her way into him. He squeezed his eyes shut, pain lancing through him, warring with the pleasure she was bringing. He shuddered as her mouth moved down him, sucking his balls, moving to scrape against the skin behind them. He was pulsing as she moved back up, sloppily licking his cock, whining as she sealed her mouth around the tip, repeating her name, demanding he come on her. And working her finger inside of him, sliding it in and out, until he choked out a guttural cry, rising on his toes as a pulsing ripped through him, white threads pumping all over her face. 

She cried in ecstasy, reaching up to smear his cum on her face, smooth it down her throat. He was heaving in breaths, his legs trembling under him. Ben stumbled away from her, from her too knowing eyes. 

“I, I, uh,” he stammered. “I apologize.” Rey only shook her head and scooped up cum on her finger before sucking on it. 

“I want it again,” she whispered, spreading her legs. He dimly thought that he had messed up; perhaps he was supposed to come inside of her. He wasn’t sure what fucking her had meant; he didn’t think it would be this, an empress squatting on the floor on her knees, covered in his white cum, naked and wanting. He waited. He knew she wanted more. 

“Take me in your mouth the way I took you,” she ordered, slowly rising to move back to her chair. She sat and opened her legs, scooting forward to the edge. Ben hesitated before moving forward and kneeling in front of her. She smiled warmly at him, grabbing a fistful of hair and pushing his head south. 

“Don’t worry, Ben,” she soothed. “I’ll guide you.” He brushed the top of her swollen red lips with his nose as he moved closer to her and she plucked at one of her nipples, inhaling deeply. He remembered her words as he tentatively slid his tongue out and swirled it against her folds. She let out a sigh. 

“I’ve dreamt of your lips for weeks, Ben. I would keep you here for hours,” she moaned, pressing his face into her crotch. He grasped her thighs and continued to lave his tongue against her, finding the hard bundle of nerves from before, flicking it with his tongue. She let out a little cry and he repeated the action. The more she moaned, the fiercer he became, her cries pushing him on, letting him know he was doing it right. 

“Stick your fingers in me,” she demanded, arching her hips into his mouth. Obediently, he slid one finger into her, laying his thumb against her clit, rolling it between his tongue and digit. “More,” she whined and he moved two fingers into her, sliding them in and out, dimly wondering if he was doing it correctly as her cries became frantic. His cock twitched against his leg and he felt his blood begin to heat within him. 

“Fuck me, Ben!,” she screamed, slamming herself onto his fingers. He reached one hand down and began to palm himself until he was firm in his hand. Without thinking, he pulled back, reared up and plunged himself into her, choking back a cry as he had not expected her hot and soaking, clenching around him as she rode out the edges of her orgasm. Impulsively, Ben surged forward, taking one pert nipple in his mouth and sucking. Rey gasped and looked down at him, pleased. 

“That’s it. Take your pleasure. Use me,” she purred, moving herself up and down. She reached back to grasp the edge of the chair as he stood on his knees, shoving himself in her deeply, without grace. His mouth grew slack as she slid her way down him, hooking her ankles around his back, keening as he moved. 

“I’m yours to command,” she moaned as he came, shuddering, his heart thudding in his chest. His brain was foggy, his neck scored by her nails, his legs sore. He gently extracted himself from her, wincing as his cock slid out. He fell back on his elbows and moved himself about to stretch out on the floor, his tunic twisted and covered in sweat. Rey gazed down at him, pleased, her limbs akimbo. He noticed a triumphant gleam in her eyes, wondering why, not realizing a spark of yellow had appeared in his own. 

  
  
  



End file.
